Spottedrain's Story
by Queen Shadowclan
Summary: Spottedstar is near the end of her life, and quite frankly she has seen too much. When two kittypets come to ask her to join the clan she cannot help but feel that they know nothing about the warrior life. She sits and tells them her story hoping to make the kittypets realize how hard a warrior's life truly is.
1. Chapter 1

Spottedstar sat near the river. She enjoyed the peace that it had to offer. She was very old and she knew Starclan would be coming for her very soon. It was only a matter of time. Spottedstar was calm in the matter of dying. She had lived a long life and felt like she deserved to be at rest. She had seen many battles, and grieved over too many cats. Perhaps that was why she was so calm. She knew she would be reunited with her loved ones. She continued to stare at the river, _Oh how so much has gone by in a single lifetime,_ she thought. Her blue and spotted gray fur blew with the gentle breeze. She knew that she was not needed that much in the clan as of right now. Her new deputy would control the clan in a commanding yet fair manner. She sighed at the memory. It was only two moons ago when she appointed Whitefeather as deputy. Her previous deputy - Mudpool - had retired to the elders den when his brother, Toadsplash, died in a Thunderclan battle. No cat murdered Toadsplash; he was just too old to heal properly from his wounds. His death made Mudpool realize that he was too old to be deputy._ His reason is justified. Mudpool _is_ older than me and with every passing day I feel closer to Starclan, perhaps Mudpool feels the same..._

-SNAP- The breaking of a twig broke Spottedstar's peace. The spotted blue leader rounded on a juniper berry push, her claws extended. Even for her age she was a threat to any and all intruders.

"Come on out!" She growled, her tail lashing from side to side. She smelled the air catching a scent; she relaxed a bit.

"I can smell! Show your selves already!"

By the smell of it, these intruders were just kits. Considering their scent that carried a twoleg smell, she believed them to be kittypets. She thought that her viscous growls and snarls would scare the kittypets away; she was definitely surprised one of them popped out the bush. He had black and white fur with a green collar. Only a heartbeat passed when a second one came out. She was a pure black kit with a pink collar. Together the kittypets and clan leader stared at each other. Finally the tom broke the silence:

"That's it!" he scoffed, "I was expecting a scary warrior with ugly scars, but instead I get an old bag of bones that looks like it's been dragged through a bramble bush."

Spottedstar stared at the kit. She had never been treated with such disrespect. Though she had to admit he had courage. She was twice his size and had her claws extended.

"Old bag of bones huh?" The Clan Leader spoke, "Well this old bag of bones in leader of Riverclan. And you kittypets are trespassing."

She crouched preparing to spring. Of course she was not really going to injure the kits, but she would scare them enough to chase them away; and indeed they did look scared. But then the black she-cat stepped forward.

"P-please wait!" she begged, "We are trespassing with good reason. My brother wants to join your clan! He is a fast learner and it would be a Riverclan's loss if you- their own clan leader- chased him away." Spottedstar was impressed by her argument. _These kittypets are full of surprises! _

"Why do you want to join Riverclan?" she could not help, but ask. Part of her was curious for his reason, but another part - perhaps the part of her that entered battles and has seen death - felt a slow anger rise at the kittypet's ignorance of what the warrior life would be like. None the less, he answered her question:

"You warriors are brave. You hunt with each other and care for one another. Neither of you are selfish. I have heard stories about your code. I have dreamed about being a strong brave warrior in a clan. I usually hide in this juniper bush. I have seen your warriors hunt and swim. I was so impressed that I taught myself how to swim! Warriors are the best!" The kittypet finished his answer with his chest puffed out, his eyes sparkling as he recalled the warriors of Riverclan.

Spottedstar sighed at his response, and the kittypet look distraught at her reaction. She was correct in her theory. This kit knew nothing about a warrior's life other than hunting and being in a clan. But as she opened her mouth to tell the kits to leave her territory, something stopped her. These kits would probably venture to the other three clans until the black tom got his wish. She retracted her claws and sat down. These kits needed to know what it truly meant to be a warrior. They needed to hear it for themselves.

"You know nothing about a warrior's life. You know nothing about battle-"

"You could teach me!" he interrupted. He flattened his ears when she hissed in annoyance.

"Yes but you still don't know the danger! This is a huge decision that will shape your future! You cannot just take the choice so simply!" She looked at the two kittypets. She closed her and sighed again. She needed to control her anger. When she spoke again it was much calmer:

"Would you like to hear my story? Would you like to listen about the life of an actual warrior?" She asked them. She felt like she needed to teach them about sacrifices that warriors make.

"If you are still interested by the end, I will speak to my senior warriors and deputy about taking you in." Spottedstar offered.

At Spottedstar's words the black tom looked excited and yet curious. He and his sister nodded, accepting to hear the story of the Riverclan leader. She closed her eyes and remembered her life. Scents and memories came rushing back to her. She lived too long to speak of her entire life. _ ...Yes, I will tell them about her. They need to know how strong you have to be in the clan and what clan loyalty demands. _

Spottedstar laid down in a comfortable position, the morning had barely begun and she was not needed in the clan. She had time to spare with these kits. She stifled a purr at their curiosity, she felt like an elder telling stories to clan kits. Was this Starclan's reward? Allowing her to speak like the elder she could never be.

"Let's start when I first opened my eyes," she purred, "At first I thought I was born blind because..."

~The End...or actually the beginning...~


	2. The Story Begins

Something warm and fluffy began to rub against Spottedkit's head. _What is that?_ She thought and with little effort opened her eyes. At first she was afraid for she only saw gray _AM I BLIND!_ But then the color tickled her nose. She sneezed.

"I'm sorry," replied a sweet voice. Looking up Spottedkit Saw a beautiful gray she-cat with bright blue eyes, _She must be my mother_. The she-cat purred "You have opened your eyes!"

"Finally!" shouted a voice from the other side of the nursery.

A gray kit padded up to her carrying the same scent that she had, "Come on Spottedkit lets go explore. The Clan is waiting for us!" The she-kit was pouncing around, making Spottedkit uncomfortable.

"Not yet Dovekit! You have to wait for Turtlekit to wake up too."

Dovekit hissed, "But that will take forever! I want to go now!" Spottedkit pressed against her mother, she didn't like her sister's attitude. Paw steps caught Spottedkit's attention and she a grayish blue cat coming up to them with a silver fish. This tom cat purred with pride,

"My you two have opened your eyes! Cindercloud why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh Jayflight, I knew you would be in here before the sun would move a mouse whisker higher."

Jayflight went to Cindercloud and rubbed his head against her's. He looked at his tiny son, frowning he said: "Has he made an effort to wake." Cindercloud shook her head, "Don't worry Jayflight he will wake up on his own time." Dovekit stepped forward.

"That flea won't be up until a while! I want to go out now and so does Spottedkit!" The blue and gray spotted kit buried her head into Cindercloud's tail. _Dovekit was so rude! How could she call her brother – our brother – a flea!_ Looking up from the gray tail she faced her sister. Suddenly a dark brown ball of fur tackled Dovekit and Spottedkit laughed at the sight.

"Watch where you're-"Dovekit broke off midhiss when she faced her attacker. It was a kit just like them but he towered over Dovekit. "Mousebrain don't go stepping on kits!" Another kit came and tackled the brown kit. "Mudkit! Toadkit! Stop this right now! You shouldn't be playing in here. My kits our too little play like that." scolded Cindercloud. Toadkit released Mudkit from his hold and ran back outside. A brown queen entered almost tripping over the kits. She shook her head. "It's about time those two were apprentices."

"Then why don't you make it so Needlewhisker? You know you have Splashstar wrapped around your tail." teased Cindercloud.

"You guys are too loud." whispered a new voice. Spottedkit turned and purred with delight as she saw her brother with opened eyes. His eyes were blue just like her's. Cindercloud's tongue rasped his head, "Hello Turtlekit." Spottedkit jumped back in surprise as Dovekit jumped out of nowhere to pounce on Turtlekit. "Finally! We have been waiting forever mousebrain!" Dovekit gave a hard tug on his tail as she tried to drag him out. However, Turtlekit gave yelp of pain and fear. "That is enough Dovekit!" rebuke their mother.

"Oh she is not doing harm." Needlewhisker interrupted. "Starclan knows how many times Mudkit did that to Toadkit, and he never lost his tail." Cindercloud narrowed her eyes at Needlewhisker, but their father, Jayflight, found no harm in it either. "Go on Dovekit you go out if you want to, just don't get in any cat's way, especially the warriors."

Dovekit gave a yowl of joy and bounded out the nursery. Spottedkit stared at Turtlekit as he continued to whimper in pain. Their sister knew nothing about gentleness, she could sense it. Spottedkit stared at her mother and spoke for the first time:

"Can I go out too?" she asked. Cindercloud looked at her daughter

* * *

><p>~'Despite how long I have lived, I still remember the love that I found in my mother's eyes.'~<p>

* * *

><p>"Of course you can go see the clan, but I want you to do something special for me. I want you to rake Turtlekit out too and watch him, okay?" Spottedkit nodded.<p>

She padded up to her brother, licking his head in comfort, and said: "Let's go outside Turtlekit. I promise I want drag you by your tail if you go with me." She meant this as a joke, but Turtlekit flinched as he viewed it as a threat. However, he nodded and stood up, looking at Spottedkit to take the lead.

Together they padded out of the nursery. They both gaped in awe. The clan was huge…for a kit. Cats of every kind seemed to be here. With it being sunhigh most warriors found themselves near the fresh-kill pile. Her and her brother looked at each other, she was happy when she saw excitement in his eyes. They had no idea where to start exploring, but she knew she would be welcomed, she could feel it. These cats were her clanmates, she knew she could be safe with them.

* * *

><p>~'Oh how wrong I was to assume such a thing…'~<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, Spottedkit and Toadkit decided to go and meet the apprentices. <em>Maybe they will teach us the hunter's swipe!<em> With luck the apprentices den was the first den they tried. There was a sleeping golden cat. Her whiskers quivered as she slowly approached the cat. Gathering her muscles she pounced: "Got you!" she announced happily. She expected the cat to play along, with the same glow of love she found in Cindercloud and Jayflight, unfortunately for her she tackled the wrong apprentices.

"Get off!" he hissed, "I have been working all day! I need sleep go bother someone else!" The golden apprentice hurt Spottedkit's fun. She looked at Turtlekit in disappointment. Then a new voice filled the nursery with a rumbling purr.

"Do not pay Lionpaw any mind. He's always grumpy." meowed the White apprentice. "I am Shortpaw. You must be Riverclan's new kit. What are your names? I haven't got chance to visit the nursery." Spottedkit sniffed the air, she liked this cat, he was fun.

"I am Spottedkit and this is Turtlekit. We have a sister named Dovekit, but we don't know where she is." Shortpaw nodded. He turned his tail to them and looked over his shoulder.

"Well, let's go find her."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you MeowKitty1912 for being the first to like and review the story, it means a lot to me. **

**Also guys - do you know what I just started! All three of my stories are past present and future to Nightfrost's prophecy! I hope to keep up with that! **

**Have a nice day!**

**-TKB **


	3. Kittypet trouble

Shortpaw led the way out of the apprentice den, Spottedkit and Turtlekit followed right behind him. He quickly scanned the camp looking for the gray she-kit. As he searched, a white she-cat with black spots padded up to them.

"Hello Shortpaw. Did Stormbreeze relieve you of your duty?" Shortpaw bowed his head in acknowledgement of the warrior.

"Yes Whitepoppy he did, but the way he works me in nothing like Lionpaw's mentor." Whitepoppy nodded her head in agreement.

"Echostone is such a great warrior, but he is such a hard mentor. He matches Lionpaw though." Whitepoppy glanced down, a purr rumbled in her throat. "Kits! Where did you find these two; in the apprentices den? I hope they aren't starting much trouble like the little gray kit."

Spottedkit looked up at the she-cat. The spotted kit liked the she-cat warrior and Shortpaw was friendly too. She was glad they were her clanmates.

"You know where Dovekit is?" spoke Turtlekit

"Yes, Minnowtail was very upset that Dovekit was in his den. She made a tore the extra moss apart and scattered the berries." reported Whitepoppy. Spottedkit felt her ears burn in embarrassment. _Dovekit is too much trouble! _Thought Spottedkit. Meowing good-bye to Shortpaw and Whitepoppy, the kits bounded off the nursery.

"….and that's why you don't go into medicine den!" Spottedkit flicked her ears, as she heard her mother scolding Dovekit. She could not help but feel her sister deserved the rebuking. Deep inside, she felt like her sister was a no good cat. She felt guilt prickle her fur, but she could not hide her feelings. A yelp made Spottedkit jump in surprise; shocking her out of her thoughts.

Mudkit had Toadkit pinned; he glanced up in triumph. His eyes were sparkling with mischievous, Spottedkit quivered he whiskers. _This kit wants to play!_ Giving a playful growl Spottedkit pounced on Mudkit and rolled. Her personal reflection of her sister banished from her mind as she played.

* * *

><p>"<em>My kit days were spent all like that, playing, having fun. It was only a moon that passed before Mudkit and Toadkit became Mudpaw and Toadpaw. Throughout my kit my brother and I were always good kits. Dovekit's curiosity always drove her to trouble. She would continue to be a bully to Turtlekit for his size. Jayflight was an active father in my life, I was glad. I became close to the she-cat Whitepoppy and it wasn't a surprise when: "<em>

* * *

><p>"From this moment on you will be known as Spottedpaw. Whitepoppy will be your mentor!" My leader shouted. I curled my tail in excitement and touched noses with my mentor. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness. Turtlekit was given the mentor Fernheart; she was a kind silver she-cat with patience that was unbreakable. Dovekit was given Rippleclaw, the tom cat was such a great warrior; his strength matched that of Echostone.<p>

The newly made apprentices found their way to their new den mates. Mudpaw, Toadpaw, and Shortpaw purred in delight. The golden apprentice Lionpaw stayed quiet, his tail twitching back in forth in boredom. Spottedpaw looked around for her mentor; she tilted her head in curiosity when she saw Whitepoppy yowl in happiness. Her mentor rubbed her head against the blue warrior, Bluemist. Bluemist bounded to Echostone and Whitepoppy bounded over to her apprentice.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked

"Go where?:" responded Spottedpaw; her insides were bubbling up with anticipation.

"Well, I don't know about Dovepaw and Turtlepaw, but I plan to take you out to tour our territory."

Spottedpaw followed her mentor out of the camp. Whitepoppy seemed to not mind the blue and gray apprentice taking her time. When they were in the middle of their territory- near the river- a scent had caught Spottedpaw's attention. Her mentor's as well, for Whitepoppy looked around in a serious gaze. Giving a low growl, her mentor whisper:

"Get down!" Spottedpaw crouched, mimicking her mentor's crouch. She saw her mentor slide out her claws, her heart began to pound. _ I just got out of the nursery! I am not ready to fight! I know no fighting moves! _

Peeping out of the bush, she saw three big cats fishing in the lake. They all had something in their necks that were bright. She had heard stories of cats that wore collars and lived with Twolegs, were these cats perhaps kittypets? She wondered why Whitepoppy was making a big deal about kittypets. She heard that they were just soft bellied kits.

She saw the black kittypet hook a fish out of water, catching with a kill bite. The cat sank his teeth in a ripped the fish apart, making a mess everywhere. Her fur began to bristle as she saw the kittypet closer. He had scar on his eye and torn ears. The blood of the fish splattered his coat making him look even more of a threat.

"We need to leave here. Those kittypets are viscous and you have not learned any attack or defense positions. Those cats do not have a code and will harm a kit such as yourself." Spottedpaw would have liked to correct her mentor in saying that she was an apprentice not a kit, but she knew what her mentor meant. She would be useless in battle, but it was too late the kittypets picked up the scent.

Whitepoppy's fur bristled as they made their way towards the juniper bush were they were hiding. The black tom unsheathed his claws. He striked a paw down on the bush, leaves ripped out.

"Come out mighty warriors!" He taunted, "We can smell you, are you hiding form us like mice?" he snarled. They were trapped! But Whitepoppy gave a mighty pounce and tackled the kittypet leader. Spottedpaw could do nothing but hold back a yowl as she saw her mentor face three brutal cats.

_STARCLAN HELP US!_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**I know I have not updated in a while for this story, I apologize. I know what I want to do with this story it is just going to take a while because it would be too confusing to jump right in the story without a smooth sail. (Get it smooth _sail_ - _River_clan hahaha!) But anyway the cruel kittypets are taking over Riverclan, will they get away with this?  
><strong>


End file.
